


Through "sickness"

by Olicityville



Series: Olicityville's Snowbarry One-shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityville/pseuds/Olicityville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Snowbarry fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through "sickness"

**Author's Note:**

> There's been no new Snowbarry one-shots/stories so I decided to upload another from my wattpad. Also Barry doesn't have super healing in this story

Caitlin sat the bags of groceries down on the counter and looked around. She had left him on the sofa and told him not to move. "Barry? Where are you?"

"In here."

Caitlin walked back to the bedroom and smiled at him laying in their bed. "Did you miss me?"

"Mhm." Barry pressed his lips together and held out his arms to her.

"No! None of that!" Caitlin shook her head. "The doctor said you have to take it easy until the stitches come out. You weren't supposed to leave the sofa."  

"Cait!" Barry sighed. "You know, if you are on to-"

"You could still pop a stitch." Caitlin pointed her finger at him. "You shouldn't have been showing off with that Meta-human. Now stay still and I'll heat up some soup."

"How was I supposed to know he had a knife!" Barry called after her as she went back into the kitchen. He looked down at his knee propped up on a pillow and growled. It was throbbing from the orthoscopic surgery he had to have to repair the torn cartilage.

Caitlin came back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and some crackers. "Here you go."

"You okay? You look flushed." Barry sat up as she approached. 

"It's warm in here." Caitlin said as she put the tray on his lap. "I don't know how you're not all sweaty."

"Cait, it's not warm in here." Barry reached up and felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Now that you mention it, I have a little bit of a headache. It's nothing." Caitlin pushed his hand off her forehead. "Eat your soup and take the pain meds. I'm going to get some work done."

"You're sick. Lay down." Barry said gently.

"I'll lie down on the sofa." Caitlin pointed toward the living room. If I get in bed with you, neither one of us will get any rest."  

"Am I that hard to resist?" Barry chuckled.

Caitlin glared at him and left the room.

When Barry was done with his soup he put the tray on the floor and drifted off to sleep. He was awakened a little while later by Caitlin crawling into bed.

"I was going to make you a grilled cheese but I couldn't. The cheese smelled awful." Caitlin said her face buried into the pillow.

Barry reached over and rubbed her back. "I'll go whip something up."

"No!" Caitlin popped up from the pillow. "You are not moving." She dropped back into the pillow.

"Cait, I can manage and you are sick. Is it the flu or something?"

"God I hope so." Caitlin mumbled into her pillow.

"What?" Barry gave her that confused look that always made her laugh.

Caitlin looked up. "I'm sick and late."

"Lat-" Barry quit mid-sentence when he realized what that meant. "Okay. One of us should go get a test thing."

Caitlin tilted her head at him. "I thought of that already. I'll go get one in the morning if I haven't puked myself to death by then."

Barry laid back on the pillow and thought about what it would mean if they were having a baby. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about? Did I give you too much pain medication?" Caitlin was confused.

"I was just thinking of a little girl with your eyes and a pony tail calling me 'Daddy'." Barry grinned.

"Or it could be a little boy with that stubbornness you have." Caitlin smiled and pulled herself over to put her head on his chest. "So are you okay with it?"

"I am. Are you?" Barry put his arm around her.

Caitlin cuddled close to him and sighed. "Yeah. I am."

 

The next morning, Caitlin came out of the bathroom biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"Barry pushed up on his elbows. "Are you still sick?"

"No and I'm not late any more either." Caitlin flopped down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, honey." Barry pulled her over against her chest. "Maybe someday, we will have those kids we dreamed about."

"Promise?" Caitlin looked up at him.

"I promise." Barry tipped her chin up and kissed her.


End file.
